Rencontre avec une grosse pointure
by AnnaOz
Summary: Le Doctor fait très attention à son look, c'est évident, il suffit de voir ses chaussures pour s'en apercevoir... Une ficlet courte et crétine pour comprendre d'où le Doc tient sa merveilleuse collection de Converse qu'on peut lui voir aux pieds.


**Disclaimer(s) :** A Russell T. Davies et plein de monde à la BBC (pour DW)+ à Larry Cohen (pour les références aux Invaders) + Mr Chuck Taylor est à lui-même  
**Note :** Une ficlet un peu crétine, juste pour pouvoir évoquer le rapport ténu que le dixième Doctor entretient avec ses chaussures... Vagues mentions du premier épisode des Envahisseurs (dans lequel on pourrait imaginer que le Doc ait atterri). Pas de spoilers à moins qu'on n'ait jamais entendu parler de Martha Jones (mais peut se situer vaguement après le double épisode "Daleks in Manhattan").  
Pour infos, Converse a fait faillite en 2001 (racheté depuis par Nike) et a changé sensiblement le montage de ses godasses, Mr Chuck Taylor est le jeune basketteur qui a commencé à porter des Converse dans les années 20 et est devenu par la suite représentant officiel de la marque (cf le nom complet des chaussures : Chuck Taylor All Stars).

oOoOoOo

_Rencontre avec une grosse pointure_

Chuck se souvenait d'avoir déjà rencontré cet homme auparavant.

Ca avait été, deux ou trois printemps plus tôt, au cours d'une nuit sans nuages où il avait espéré en vain un raccourci qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé.

Trop de miles parcourus, trop d'asphalte avalée sans avoir pu profiter d'un repas chaud et d'un café fumant – celui qui stagnait dans le fond de sa bouteille-thermos était glacé depuis des heures – les Inn croisés étaient complets ou fermés et il se retrouvait, au beau milieu de la nuit, à prier le ciel pour que les panneaux de plus en plus rares le long de la nationale ne soient plus muets quand il y chercherait la route pour Sacramento où il était sensé faire une petite démonstration le lendemain matin.

Rien rien rien pendant des heures, à prendre un sentier puis un autre en pensant à chaque fois reconnaître celui emprunté lors de sa dernière visite qui l'avait mené si vite à bon port.

Rien rien rien, et puis, cet homme en long manteau, au bord du chemin, se jetant en travers de ses roues et l'aveuglant avec une étrange petite lumière bleue. Sous le choc, il avait stoppé net, faisant crisser ses roues dans la pierraille pour s'arrêter à un pouce de l'inconnu.

Il était resté sans voix quand l'étranger, à l'accent définitivement d'ailleurs, avait bondi dans sa voiture en hurlant : « Pied au plancher, Vincent, ça fait un quart d'heure qu'ils ont déjà atterri ! »

A sa face de lune effarée, l'homme en manteau avait commencé à gronder en tapant des mains sur le tableau de bord, surexcité.

Chuck avait bien fini par protester au moment où l'autre avait posé son propre pied sur le sien pour le forcer à appuyer sur l'accélérateur, disant qu'il ne s'appelait pas Vincent, et que, s'il vous plaît, il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal, qu'il n'était rien, personne, juste un simple représentant.

La peur l'avait métamorphosé en moulin à paroles, geignant, suppliant tous les Saints de n'être pas tombé sur un dangereux illuminé.

L'homme l'avait attrapé par la cravate, secoué un peu dans tous les sens, insisté « Vincent, Vincent ! », puis, quand, enfin, Chuck avait réussi à sortir son porte-cartes de sa poche revolver, avait éclaté d'un _AH !_ tellement sonore qu'il avait dû sortir de l'automobile pour aller se claquer les paumes sur les cuisses et laisser exploser un peu plus sa surprise.

« Mon héros ! » avait-il annoncé, bras grands ouverts – refermés juste le temps d'aider Chuck à s'extirper du véhicule – lui offrant une accolade digne d'un chef d'état, après avoir chaussé des lunettes pour les regarder de tout près, lui et sa carte de visite.

Il y avait eu encore quelques minutes de ce manège avant de le voir pousser un grand soupir réjoui.

« Si tu savais, Chucky, comme j'ai été triste en 2001… fichue cotonnade, ça n'a aucune résistance à côté du bon vieux canevas ! »

L'inconnu aurait pu lui parler en malgache que ça aurait été pareil pour Chuck… Sauf que, dans la lumière des phares, il venait d'apercevoir deux exemplaires incroyablement semblables à ceux qu'il transportait dans son coffre.

« Mes… mes chaussures ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! » cria le définitivement illuminé personnage, même si Chuck continuait à espérer qu'il ne soit pas réellement dangereux.

« Tu en as ? » poursuivit-il, dans un nouvel accès d'excitation qui le faisait ressembler à une très grande pousse frénétique, rien qui ne rassura totalement le pauvre Chuck…

Il balbutia un timide « A l'arrière… » avant de se voir agrippé par l'épaule et traîné jusqu'au coffre de sa vieille Pontiac.

Devant le garde-boue arrière de la voiture, l'homme frétillait à présent comme un toutou, se pliant en deux, nez en avant, pour renifler le contenu du coffre par tous les interstices. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à en forcer la serrure à l'aide de la même petite lumière bleue étrange que plus tôt, quand Chuck le repoussa un peu pour utiliser sa clef.

Dès que le capot fut relevé, il eut l'impression qu'une soupape venait de lâcher dans l'esprit de son inconnu, ouvrant et refermant une, puis deux, puis quatre, puis dix, puis finalement cinquante boîtes avant de faire main basse sur six paires, rouges et beiges, en trois pointures différentes.

Chuck objecta discrètement qu'il pouvait les essayer d'abord, s'il ignorait quelle pointure choisir, mais l'homme siffla qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être à cours la prochaine fois que ses pieds risqueraient de grandir ou de rapetisser.

Chuck, encore une fois, s'enhardissant et retrouvant ses vieux réflexes publicitaires voulut lui faire remarquer, bon enfant, qu'il avait bien fini sa croissance et que ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas, mais l'étranger, soudain sérieux, répondit simplement : « Si, à moi, ça m'arrive. » et aucun des deux ne trouva rien de plus à ajouter.

Quand, au milieu de nulle part, l'heure du paiement arriva, l'homme au manteau retourna ses poches sur le sol : rien de ce qu'il récoltait cependant ne ressemblait à une devise connue de Chuck et il faillit lui reprendre les boîtes solidement carrés sous ses aisselles… Faillit seulement car il n'était pas encore convaincu de n'être pas face à un disciple d'Anton LaVey !

Ainsi donc, il lui offrit avec empressement de tout garder, même quand l'autre jura qu'il viendrait le rembourser un de ces jours, et remonta s'enfermer dans sa Pontiac, vidant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son café froid et tentant, tant bien que mal, de retrouver son calme et ses esprits.

Quand il redémarra, il s'étonna un peu de ne plus distinguer son passager à l'endroit – près d'une vieille cabine bleue dont il avait à peine entrevu les contours – où il s'était éloigné.

Puisque de cabine bleue non plus il n'y avait plus trace, Chuck cligna des yeux, bailla un coup et se remit en route en se promettant de ne plus jamais jamais jamais voyager de nuit.

Effectivement, il était aujourd'hui plein jour quand l'homme au manteau qu'il avait cru issu d'une satanée hallucination – qui n'aurait certes pas expliqué la disparition de six paires de baskets – le salua d'un sourire et d'une poignée de mains vigoureuse.

« Chucky, mon vieux, j'étais dans le coin avec Miss Jones – tu connais Miss Jones ? – et je me suis dit que j'allais faire un minuscule détour de combien, trente ans… pour venir te payer un petit bonjour ! »

Hébété, Chuck Taylor, regarda s'approcher le même homme, pareil jusqu'à la pointe des sourcils à son souvenir d'il y a trois ans, suivi par une jolie jeune femme à la peau noire qui paraissait aussi égarée que lui.

« Mais que.. » demanda la demoiselle. Et son compagnon se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer une explication qui semblait le concerner lui, Chucky, et s'attardait assez longtemps sur ses chaussures. Des rouges.

Au bout d'une petite minute, elle poussa un cri étouffé qui sonnait comme _Combien !_, avant de sortir, de mauvais gré, un portefeuille de son pantalon.

Grommelante, elle tendit à Chuck une liasse de billets qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Il allait s'en saisir, intrigué, quand de derrière vint une exclamation : « Oh Martha, soyons fous ! » Et d'ajouter : « Chucky, il te reste des beiges ? »


End file.
